1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick and controlled turning with stabilizing fins on personal watercraft and to roll stability for personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stabilizing turning and control-enhancing side fin for a surfboard or the like to increase the performance and maneuverability of the surfboard or the like.
2. Background Information
The stability of small watercraft has been addressed in a variety of prior art devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,262 provides a pair of adjustable wings extending oppositely off of the deck surface of a sailboard. The proposed wings of the '262 patent are substantial structures, extending approximately 44 inches from the wing pivot axis to the wing tip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,978 discloses the use of a pair of retractable wings on the rear of water skis for improving the performance of the water skis at low speeds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,511 discloses a water ski having a chamber attached thereto which has the configuration of a venturi tube. The construction of the chamber is intended to lock the chamber and the associated structure in the water to enhance the stability and operating characteristics of the water ski.
The above-described prior art devices are not easily or meaningfully adapted for use in a surfboard environment. These prior art designs do not address the particular problems associated with a surfboarding environment. They do not provide the user control which is necessary in surfboarding.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a side fin for a surfboard or the like which increases the stability of the surfboard, and provides a more controlled and quicker maneuverability for the surfboard. It is another object of the present invention to provide a side fin for a surfboard which selectively modifies the lift and drag and thrust distribution while surfboarding. It is another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard side fin which is easily manufactured and easy to utilize.